I'm Comin' Over
by gingasnappaz
Summary: Based on the song by Chris Young "I'm Comin' Over"


_We say goodbye_

" _See you around"_

 _We turn our backs_

 _Then turn back around._

I couldn't keep myself from Klaus. We were constantly pissing each other off, turning our backs on each other, not even wanting to say a word because we'll both just blow up. But what can I say? I, Caroline Forbes am completely and utterly in love with Klaus Mikaelson.

 _We break up_

 _We make up_

 _And we make love._

 _We can't seem to let go, girl._

I constantly wanted to just throw in the towel and leave everything where it feel. But I couldn't. Something about him was just so damn irresistible. We constantly break up, make up, and then it is right back to him making me love him even more and we make love at the end of it all. But we always seem to get too caught up in each other to let it go.

 _So I'm coming over, runnin' every red light._

 _To hell with the closure, save it for another time._

 _Try not to think about you but it ain't workin'._

 _Why put out a fire when it's still burnin'?_

*Klaus's POV*

"Caroline. Love please answer the phone. I can't give up on this. I'll call one more time and you better pick up the damn phone. Please love, I need you. We need each other. You and I both know that we aren't giving up on this." I couldn't help but wonder what is going on with my sweet Caroline. I hope everything is fine. I didn't care what it took, but I needed to get to her. I ran just about every damn red light in this town to get to her.

I knocked on her door and as soon as I did, she answered.

"Caroline, why put out this fire when we're still burning for each other?" I pleaded wanting an answer.

She just looked at me.

*Caroline's POV*

 _Just when I think movin' on is gettin' closer_

 _I'm comin' over._

I tried so hard to move on from him but I just couldn't I kept going back to him even though it was so wrong for me to ever want someone like him. He's the original hybrid. I'm a descendant of one of the originals. It's difficult to break what I have for Klaus.

 _I'm all alone, but you're on my phone._

 _Tellin' me you miss me, and that you're at home._

 _Who knows what we are in the mornin'_

 _All I know is I want you._

I ran straight into Klaus's arms not wanting to let go. I know it's late and we shouldn't be doing this but it's what I crave, what I need, what I _love_.

*Klaus's POV*

 _I'm coming over, runnin' every red light._

 _To hell with the closure, save it for another time._

 _Try not to think about you but it ain't workin'._

 _Why put out a fire when it's still burnin'?_

We quickly found each other's lips and began kissing hungrily.

"Caroline," I muttered "Listen. I'm so sorry for being an arrogant idiot. Please just don't give up on this."

"I won't." With that, I ripped off her floral shirt and white tank top that was under it.

I heard her groan and that's when I knew that this was more than just some fling that it started out as. What has this girl done to me? I've never felt this much passion, love, for anyone in my entire existence. What changed it?

 _Just when I think movin' on is getting' closer._

 _I'm comin' over._

 _Oh I'm comin' over._

*Caroline's POV.*

I knew I couldn't let this get away from me. I let it go the last time I will not do it again. I'll be damned if I let Klaus Mikaelson get away from me. He's mine. And he has certainly made his claim on me. As of right now all I know is I want him. I don't know what we'll be in the morning but it doesn't matter right now. All I need is him.

 _Oh I'm comin' over._

 _Yeah we said that we're done_

 _And I know that it's late._

 _But you already know I'm on my way._

"Caroline, love, I am so sorry. I've been such an ass this entire time that I haven't realized that I was hurting the one person that made this infinite life a good one. Please, if you ever think about walking away, don't. I care about you way too much to lose you again." Klaus said, tears running down his face.

"I promise I won't walk away." I said, wiping away the tears from his face.

 _I'm comin' over, runnin' every red light._

 _To hell with the closure, save it for another time._

 _Try not to think about you but it ain't workin._

 _Why put out a fire that's burnin'?_

I knew it was useless to try to forget Klaus Mikaelson. It will never work. Ever. I think by the time I did forget about him, I'd lose myself knowing that I forgot the one person that made me who I am today.

 _I'm comin' over runnin' every red light._

 _To hell with the closure, save it for another time._

 _Try not to think about you but it ain't workin'._

 _Why put out a fire when it's still burnin?_

This fire that we have for each other won't die. As my favorite character in Toy Story said, "To infinity and beyond." There never was a truer statement than that.

 _Just when I think movin' on is getting closer._

 _I'm comin' over._

 _Ooh, I'm comin' over._


End file.
